A Beautiful Change at Hogwarts
by PinkSprayBottle
Summary: Estelle Fromay comes to Hogwarts from Beuxbatons, and gets into Gryffindor. She laughs along with Hermione and Ginny, falls in love with Harry, is in a contest with Cho, has Draco liking her, and has Ron madly in love with her. See this crazy year of Estelle's! ESTELLE/HARRY/CHO
1. Chapter 1

"Zat's ze castle" Madame Maxime said to Estelle.

"Ze 'Ogwarts Castle?" Estelle asked looking at the huge place before her. She threw her long dark black hair behind her shoulder as she got a better view of her new school.

"Don't you remember? When we came for ze TriWizard Tournament?" Madame Maxime asked her student.

"I didn't go, Madame Maxime, I tended to my family when my mother got ill" Estelle said sadly.

"Of course, alright, Estelle, I theenk I should come in with you and of course meet Professor Dumbly-Dorr" Madame Maxime said and chuckled.

The white horses skidded to a halt as the approached the Hogwarts stables. Estelle got off as her giant Headmistress did as well. Estelle smiled. Professor Dumbledore smiled and as always kissed Madame Maxime's hand.

"Estelle, welcome to Hogwarts, your new home" Professor Dumbledore said.

Estelle smiled and nodded to Madame Maxime, who cleared her throat and said, "Professor Dumbly-Dorr, I theenk Estelle would like to get acquainted with you, and a nice cup of tea would be _magnifique_"

"Of course, we'll have a seat in my office" Dumbledore said as he led the two to his office.

They walked down the hall, and many people stared at them, they knew Madame Maxime, but they stared at Estelle as if they were in a trance. Estelle smiled.

"Estelle, you shall be sorted privately in here, and your robes will be lain out on your bed, along with other Hogwarts stuff" Dumbledore said, as he placed the old brown hat onto Estelle's head.

"What's this, a student from another school? Oh, yes, Beuxbatons. I see a promising witch, quite difficult, best be in…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said, which took Estelle by surprise.

"A Gryffindor, I'll call a Gryffindor Prefect to escort you to your common room and help you for the next few days. Professor McGonagall, would you please get Ms. Hermione Granger, please?" Dumbledore said, obviously pleased.

McGonagall rushed off to find the fifth-year prefect.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbly-Dorr" Madame Maxime said, and nodded to Estelle before she asked to be escorted back to the stables.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore explained to Hermione who Estelle was and why she was at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded, and smiled kindly at Estelle.

"Gryffindor, huh? I think you'll be in my bunk, being a fifth year" Hermione said, walking through the crowded corridor with Estelle.

"Wonderful, I theenk it would be nice to be with someone I partially know, _qui_?" Estelle asked Hermione to which Hermione nodded her head.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked as Hermione approached with Estelle.

"Welder" Hermione said then explained about passwords to a very confused Estelle.

"Hermione, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Harry Potter asked his best friend, not looking up from his textbook.

Harry stared at Ron, who was open-mouthed, and staring at where Hermione was.

"Who's she?" he asked nervously. Hermione giggled

"This is a new student from Beuxbatons; she's a fifth-year Gryffindor" Hermione said, beaming.

"Bonjour, my name is Estelle" Estelle said as she swept her hair back.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Fifth-year Gry-Gry-Gryffindor?" he asked, stuttering slightly. Then he shook his head like he was dreaming.

"I'm not seemply a dream" Estelle said to Ron, taking his hand then leaving it.

"_Pardon_, you are 'Arry Potter, _qui_?" Estelle asked Harry.

Harry looked up and smiled. "That's me" he said. Harry stood up and offered his hand. Estelle shook it, and then smiled.

"You are much known, 'Arry" she said, and then Hermione showed her where she would be sleeping. Hermione, Estelle, and even Ginny came down giggling.

"_Merci_, 'Ermione" Estelle said as she sat down on an armchair. Ginny and Hermione plopped down on a sofa. More students came in through the portrait hole and introduced themselves to Estelle. By the end of the day, Estelle knew everyone in Gryffindor.

"We 'ave exams zis year? In Beuxbatons, we 'ave them in sixth year" Estelle said when the topic of O.W.L.s were brought up.

"Speaking of O.W.L.s, I think I'm going to the library tomorrow" Hermione said as she stashed her rolls of parchment and quills away.

"But, Hermione, it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron said quickly.

Hermione just realized what Ron said and frowned. "Right, I'll save the library for tomorrow" she said.

"What's 'Ogsmeade?" Estelle asked curiously.

Ron gasped, and then started explaining all about the old village. "We have Hogsmeade weekends almost every month, and we have one tomorrow" he said.

"I reely can't wait to go to 'Oneydukes" Estelle said in her slight French accent. She tossed her long hair back the glanced at the clock. "Do you know when it will be time for dinner, I 'aven't 'ad anything since breakfast"

Hermione nodded. "It's actually time for dinner, I think we should go down to the Great Hall" she said, standing up.

The group of Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall, getting quite many stares. Estelle smiled at everyone, besides the ones in green and silver, who never seemed to smile.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from each other. Estelle sat between Ginny and Hermione, and across from Harry and Ron. Dumbledore was up at his eagle podium, and he was waiting for everyone's attention.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants to talk to us about?" Ginny asked Hermione. The smart Gryffindor shrugged and put her attention back to the head master.

"Good evening, today we have exciting news, Gryffindor perhaps already knows, but to the rest of the school, it is quite new. Joining Hogwarts from Beuxbatons Academy of Magic is Miss Estelle Fromay, who was earlier in my office sorted into Gryffindor. I do hope you treat her with Hogwarts manners and politeness, as she is still adjusting" Dumbledore said, staring down where Estelle was sitting.

"Professor Dumbly-Dorr didn't 'ave to do zat" Estelle whispered to Hermione and Ginny as she blushed.

"Miss Fromay, would you please stand?" Dumbledore asked.

Estelle couldn't ignore the Headmaster's request so she made her way to her feet, very well knowing every pair of eyes were on her. Several boys gasped, and girls smiled uncomfortably, though kind.

"This is Miss Fromay" Dumbledore said.

Estelle tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled, then sat back down slowly.

"Can't believe you just did that!" Lavender Brown, a fellow fifth-year Gryffindor whispered to Estelle excitedly.

"Not zat much of deal, reely, of course I was nervous, but zat wasn't particularly 'orrible" Estelle replied to Lavender.

"Now, please enjoy your dinner" Dumbledore said, and sat down in his Headmaster's chair.

Food appeared on the huge platters, and Ron filled his plate before Estelle could even decide what to have.

"Wow, 'oo makes all zis food?" Estelle asked.

"Hermione looked uncomfortable then she finally said, "House-Elves"

"Hermione's trying to protect house-elves, so she's not happy that Hogwarts has house-elves to cook for us" Ron said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Beuxbatons 'as cooks 'oo make our food, not 'ouse-elves" Estelle said, and Hermione looked pleased, and started to pile mashed potatoes on her plate.

Estelle picked tortellini pasta, one of her favorites, and by the time she finished there was an array of desserts and puddings to eat from.

"What's your favorite dessert?" Estelle asked, leaving the question open to everybody.

"I like the black pudding" Ginny said, as she started to devour some.

Ron answered with a list, and Estelle airily laughed.

"I was expecting the word 'everything' from you, Ron" Estelle said, and the others laughed along at this.

"Treacle Tart is my favorite" Harry said.

"Reely? Zat is one of my favorites too, 'Arry, along with bouillabaisse" Estelle said, thinking of the French delicacy.

"'Ermione? Could you show me around 'Ogsmeade?" Estelle asked.

"Of course, although I do need to get back early and go to the library to study.

"I'll take Estelle, Hermione, you can get your things from Hogsmeade, and then go to the library" Harry offered.

"Thanks, Harry, I really do have to study" Hermione said.

As the five was leaving the Great Hall a pretty Asian girl walked up to Harry.

"Harry!" she said, trying to catch him.

"Cho!" Harry said turning around in delight.

"Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Cho asked, blushing at the ground.

Harry stared at Estelle then said to Cho, "Cho, sorry, but I'd already said I'd show Estelle around Hogsmeade"

Cho's face fell, and then she nodded sadly then went back to her Ravenclaw friends.

Estelle almost fell asleep in an armchair, waiting for Hermione to finish her studying in the Common Room. Her friend's eyes flit across the pages of textbooks, not pausing for even a second.

"Estelle, let's go" Hermione said, waking Estelle up from halfway sleeping.

Estelle followed Hermione up to their bunk, instead of getting in bed, Hermione sat down on the floor, so Estelle did too.

"Estelle, I'm sorry that I can't show you around Hogsmeade" Hermione said to Estelle.

Estelle smiled brightly and said, "Oh, 'Ermione, I don't mind at all, 'Arry's showing me around 'Ogsmeade"

Hermione smirked slightly. "You're happy about that?" she asked slyly.

Estelle blushed and said nothing.

Hermione giggled, and whispered in Estelle's ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but good luck getting Harry's attention away from Cho"

Estelle giggled, and went to her bed, excited for the day coming.

Estelle woke up the next day and went down to the common room and found all her Gryffindor friends.

"'Ello!" Estelle said brightly.

Everybody was dressed, so Estelle guessed they had gone down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We brought you toast" Ginny said, holding up a stack in a napkin. She gave it to Estelle who accepted it graciously and began to eat it, sitting down with her legs crossed.

The group stared at Estelle, who had just realized she was still in her pajamas. Estelle jumped up, staring at her clothes, and left her toast on the floor as she raced back to her dorm.

Estelle came back, wearing a short black satin skirt and a baby pink silk halter blouse. Every eye in the room turned to her. She looked and realized they were all in t-shirts and jeans. Estelle wished she wore something else.

"Are you planning to go out to Honeydukes like that?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow at what Estelle was wearing.

"Should I change?" Estelle asked, hoping Ginny would say yes.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" Lavender said, gushing at Estelle, as Parvati sighed jealously.

Estelle smiled and sat down.

"Are you ready to go, Estelle?" Hermione asked.

"You all shouldn't 'ave waited for me!" Estelle said, feeling secretly happy her friends had waited for her.

Hermione shook her head as if to say, "Don't worry"

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked Estelle nervously.

Estelle nodded brightly, and Hermione gave her a thumbs up when nobody was looking. Feeling as if she was floating, Estelle walked down at Harry's side, even though the whole group was with her.

Harry stopped as soon as a pale blond boy stopped him.

"Well, Potter! You're with a girl who's actually pretty!" said Draco Malfoy in surprise. Harry blushed and said something like, 'she's a friend'.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said, holding out his hand for Estelle to shake.

Estelle shook it stiffly, but smiled forcibly. "Pleasure" she said, looking at Harry pleadingly. He faced Malfoy.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day a Malfoy falls in love with a _Gryffindor_" he said.

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy said then stalked off angrily, but still winked at Estelle.

Estelle really didn't know what to expect of Hogsmeade, even though Ron filled her in on it. She walked out with Harry, chatting about Quidditch with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" was all Estelle could say when she stepped out into Hogwarts.

All her friends laughed.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked Estelle.

Estelle replied with Honeydukes and Harry gladly led her to the little sweets shop.

"It's amazing" Estelle said with her thick French accent that made Harry think of Fleur.

Estelle bought about 3 sugar quills, 5 chocolate frogs, a couple of plain cookies, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

"Let's head into The Three Broomsticks" Harry said and there they met up with the rest of the group.

"Did you like Honeydukes?" Ron asked Estelle after he drained his butterbeer.

Estelle nodded happily and thanked Harry for the butterbeer he bought her.

She sipped it daintily, and realizing how good it was, she drained her glass in a similar manner to how Ron had.

Her friends stared at her, clearly surprised.

"I forget everything when I like something" she said boldly.

Hermione smiled at her Ron-like antics, which were usually gracious and perfect.

Harry got up, and Estelle followed at his arm. Hermione giggled, and when Harry looked her way, she smiled at him innocently. Estelle threw a look Hermione's way after tossing her hair over her shoulder. It whipped Harry in the face softly.

"I'm so sorry, 'Arry!" Estelle cried.

Harry seemed to have the same look Ron had on his face when he first met Estelle.

"That's okay" Harry said lightly, and then sent a smile Estelle's way, whose heart seemed to do a pirouette

Harry then shook his head slightly, and returned back to Earth.

Estelle still smiled as they walked out though.

Back in The Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ginny were whispering.

"He had the same look on his face as Ron!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

Ginny, who still wasn't over the Boy Who Lived sighed, but decided to put him out of her mind for Estelle.

"I wonder what'll happen if Cho finds out?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"She'd probably turn into a faucet" Hermione said darkly.

Meanwhile, Harry was laughing at something Estelle had said.

"Thanks, 'Arry, I reely do like 'Ogsmeade" she said, taking in the beauty of the village.

Harry patted a bench, and Estelle sat next to him.

"So… how do you like Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He wanted to talk to her; he just didn't know what to say.

"'Ogwarts is amazing! Beuxbatons is beautiful, too, but 'Ogwarts has its own beauty" Estelle said, smiling.

Harry smiled. "Hogwarts is pretty cool, but the homework can be exhausting, and some teachers are downright awful" Harry said, thinking of Snape.

"Zat's fine" Estelle said brightly.

"So what do you like to do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I love Quidditch, even though it's a pretty rough game. Flying comes very naturally to me. I like reading, but not like 'Ermione" Estelle said.

Harry brightened when she said she liked Quidditch.

"I love flying!" Harry said.

"I guess you'll 'ave to show me where ze Quidditch Field is" Estelle said.

Harry nodded.

"What do you like to do, 'Arry?" Estelle asked.

"Well, actually… I'm just like you. I like reading, but I love Quidditch" Harry said.

They sat in silence for a while, and it got a bit chilly, so Harry and Estelle went back to the castle.

After a while, they got tired of reading in Gryffindor Tower, so they went down to the field.

"You have a _Firebolt_!" Estelle asked excitedly.

Harry let her ride on it, and Estelle turned, and fell off.

Estelle knew she would break some sort of bone, and it would be on her first day too.

But Harry caught her, and both of them felt their hearts pumping right out of their chests.

"Thanks" Estelle said breathlessly.

"It's a fast broom" Harry said staring into Estelle's chocolate brown eyes. "But I'll catch you if you fall" he said.

Estelle blushed. Everything was perfect. They just kept staring into each other's eyes.

Harry was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"In case you don't know, Potter, your broom is some fifty feet away" said the voice of Draco Malfoy, startling them both.

Estelle cursed in her mind at Draco for ruining their perfect moment.

Harry just stared open mouthed at Malfoy.

"I think you should let your bride down before someone steals your broom, Potter" Draco said coldly.

It was just then Harry realized he was holding Estelle bridal style.

Harry blushed and put Estelle down, who put her hands on her hips and glared at Malfoy.

"And why would you be out on the field right now, Malfoy?" Estelle asked.

Draco laughed.

"No need to get snippy with me, beautiful, but it's not a private field" he said.

Estelle glanced at Harry, who was retrieving his broom.

"It is taking me all the willpower I have not to hex you into a frog! And don't you dare call me beautiful!" Estelle said angrily.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Potter called you that, but it's your choice. Not the right one, but yours" Draco said causing Estelle to turn slightly red.

"Malfoy!" Estelle said threateningly.

Malfoy didn't leave. Instead he started flying circles around Estelle's head.

Estelle raised her wand to jinx Draco, but stuck it back into her high heeled boots as Harry came back. She left with Harry, and sent a murderous look Malfoy's way.

When they got to the common room, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were waiting for them.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Quidditch Field" said Estelle furiously then stomped up on the stairs to her dorm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry, who left without a word, but Hermione could swear he had a blush on his cheeks.

Hermione and Ginny went to the dorm after a couple of minutes.

It was empty besides Estelle, because Lavender and Parvati were down in the common room.

"The NERVE of him!" Estelle shouted.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Who are you-" Hermione was cut off by an owl swooping in and dropping a letter on Estelle's lap.

"Read it out loud, Estelle" Ginny said.

"Dear Estelle, would you meet me at the Quidditch field tomorrow at 4? I have a fast broom too, and maybe you could fall again. I would catch you way better. Answer back with the owl, beautiful. Love, Draco" Estelle read and turned bright red with anger. She scribbled NO followed by several exclamation points and sent the letter back.

"Care to explain?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised.

"After we left The Three Broomsticks we stopped and sat on a bench for a while, and just talked" Estelle started. "We found out we both liked Quidditch, so I made Harry promise to show me the field. We went up to Gryffindor Tower, and we read for a while, and got bored. So we went down to the field. Harry let me ride his Firebolt, and I turned and kind of fell…" Estelle trailed off.

"Cool, but when's the important part going to happen?" Hermione asked.

Estelle started again. "Harry caught me, and we kinda stared at each other for like… a really long time. And it was perfect, but then Draco walked on the field, totally embarrassed us, and got me all mad for ruining something perfect!" Estelle said, anger flooding her face again.

"So what you're saying is… Harry likes you!" Hermione said excitedly.

Estelle blushed. "Well…"

"Estelle! I can't believe Draco would ruin something like that.

"Harry caught me bridal style, and it was sooooo sweet!" Estelle said, staring into the distance.

Hermione and Ginny squealed at the same time.

"Cho is so going to have a fit!" Ginny said.

Estelle smiled slyly. "Cho's not going to find out"


	3. Chapter 3

"'Arry?" Estelle asked.

Harry lifted his head up from his textbook.

"You seem to 'ave a lot of 'omework" Estelle said, sliding closer to Harry to see what he was reading.

"You take Care of Magical Creatures?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

They had been a little silent after what happened down at the field.

"Do you want to go down to the field?"

"Will you fall again?" Harry asked slightly hopefully.

Estelle saw this and smiled.

"I could if you want me to" Estelle said.

They made their way down to the field. Estelle had a sharp intake of breath as she realized Draco was there.

"Showed up after all?" he asked tauntingly.

"Oh god, I forgot it was 4!" Estelle said and grabbed Harry by the elbow and started storming away.

What was the matter with Malfoy?! He kept ruining EVERYTHING! Estelle thought.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Anywhere you aren't!" Estelle called over her shoulder.

Harry looked slightly depressed, but Estelle convinced him for a walk on the grounds.

Draco tailed them until Estelle threw spell after spell at him.

"Get AWAY from us, Malfoy! I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Estelle screamed as she finished Malfoy off by turning him into a ferret.

Harry laughed, and Estelle told him Hermione said he made a good ferret.

"Now leave us alone, ferret!" she said loudly as she whipped her hair around to stare at ferret Malfoy.

"You really are good at dueling" Harry said as she left the ferret scampering around.

Estelle grinned. "Thanks, 'Arry. Zat's ze first time anyone has told me zat" Estelle said, pouring out her French accent, which usually was normal, but not at Hogwarts.

The sat down near the lake and watched the sun go down.

"Did you finish your 'omework? I feel bad I dragged you away from it" Estelle said, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I got most of it done, I can get Hermione to help with the rest" Harry said.

"Don't worry, 'Ermione is spending 'er day at ze library. I can 'elp with the rest" Estelle said brightly.

Harry brightened and nodded. "Do you want to go up?" he asked, standing.

Estelle nodded, but they both sat back down and were staring at each other again, they didn't even notice the sun had gone down ten minutes ago.

They left breathlessly, and sat on a sofa as Estelle helped Harry with his homework.

Hermione came up from the library and by the time she finished reading to go up, she realized Harry was sleeping on his textbook, with Estelle's head on his shoulder.

Hermione shook Estelle softly, whose eyes fluttered open at the girl's shake.

"What? 'Ermione?" she whispered sleepily.

"I think you might want to go to bed, I mean, it's one thirty in the morning!" Hermione whisper-shouted.

Estelle rose, shaking her head slightly.

"'Arry, wake up" Estelle said shaking Harry.

Harry woke up after a couple of minutes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed 'boys' to Estelle.

"Estelle? Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes slightly open.

"Go up to bed, 'Arry, its one thirty in ze morning" Estelle said softly, as she took Harry's hand and made him get off the sofa.

Hermione smiled at the two. It was sooooo obvious.

Harry let Estelle lead up the stairs, and Hermione and Estelle both saw a slight smile.

"Goodnight, 'Arry" Estelle said softly, and Harry smiled at her, a full smile like the one he gave her near the lake.

"Oh, Estelle! You're so lucky!" Hermione said as they walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

Estelle raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Estelle said, groaning.

Hermione blushed. "No, it's just… I wish Ron would stare at me like that" Hermione said in barely a whisper.

Estelle smiled. "Don't worry, 'Ermione, Ron will, you just wait" she said giving her friend's arm a squeeze.

Estelle lay in bed, thinking of everything that happened that day.

Harry was doing the same.

Estelle smiled sadly, if only Malfoy hadn't been such a bother, they would have gone to the field, and Harry would've caught her again, and maybe this time they wouldn't be interrupted by a certain ferret by the name of Malfoy.

Harry smiled, but not sadly. They would get there someday, and hopefully they could go down to the field again, and Harry would always catch Estelle. He grinned into his pillow, thinking 'wouldn't Ron be so jealous'.

They both dreamt of a ferret-less evening in the Quidditch field, and they were positively smiling when they woke up.

They both walked out at the exact same time, and ran into each other, not bothering to move away.

Their bags had both spilled, but they really didn't care.

It wasn't until Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked out that they separated.

"You know your stuff is all over the floor, Harry, mate" Ron said, causing both Harry's and Estelle's head to snap in his direction.

Hermione and Ginny giggled, although Estelle was glad it was them and not Parvati and Lavender. Then the whole school would know what happened by the end of the day.

Harry and Estelle stuffed their things back into the bags with permanent blushes, and when they rose, they caught each other's eyes, and smiled before the turned away. They both set down for breakfast, although Ron and Harry took a different route then the girls.

"Estelle, first Saturday, then yesterday, and now today! Cho is going to flip her lid if she finds out!" Hermione said.

Estelle grinned.

"Oh well!" she said happily.

Ginny ran and hugged her friend, clearly happy for her.

"You are so going to get Harry!" she said, truly meaning what she said.

"'Ermione, don't worry, 'e will notice you, being as lovely as you are" Estelle said, referring to last night conversation.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"I hope so, I mean, can't he realize?" Hermione said, a frown crossing her face.

Estelle smiled sadly.

"Who's this you're talking about, Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested.

"You flip your lid if you knew, Ginny" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, please" Ginny huffed.

"Okay, fine. It's Ronald, but don't tell him!" Hermione suddenly said at the redhead.

Ginny's eyes were wide open. "Ro-Ro-Ronald?" she asked weakly.

Hermione bowed her head.

"Yes" she said softly.

"Well, I'm really surprised, but… I guess if you like him…" Ginny trailed off, still slightly pale.

Estelle slid next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, who immediately smiled.

Estelle ate several mouthfuls of porridge before rushing off to her class with the group.

"How do you get to double Potions?" Estelle asked the trio, because Ginny had different classes.

They all groaned.

"I hope Estelle doesn't get a Slytherin" Hermione said worriedly.

"I'll be with anyone as long as it's not Ferret" Estelle said.

Harry glanced at her and they turned away smiling.

Estelle shivered as they walked in.

She stood near Hermione, not sure where to sit.

Snape glowered at the room, but he softened when he saw Estelle.

"A new student, ah the one from Beuxbatons!" he said.

"We shall change seats today class, this is an excuse… to do so" Snape said in his greasy voice.

The students began talking excitedly until Snape said, "Silence" deadly soft.

"Let's see… Weasley with Nott, Granger with Parkinson, Finnigan with Malfoy, Thomas with Goyle, Brown with Greengrass, and Potter with, alright no other choice, Fromay" Snape said and everybody scampered to be with their partners sadly.

Besides Harry and Estelle of course, they grinned, but looked away when Snape approached them.

"You have your books, Fromay?" Snape asked lightly.

Estelle nodded. "Then you're set" he said turning to face the class.

"Cauldrons out and turn to page one hundred sixty three, today we shall make Pepperup Potion for Madame Pomfrey to use" he said.

Estelle and Harry got to work, making a great team.

Snape was very surprised when it was perfect so far.

They were in great moods throughout the lesson, because they were talking, laughing, and blushing as they worked on the potion.

"We need some dried gillyweed" Harry said, and Estelle ran to the cupboard.

She stood on her toes, and even though she was wearing her high heeled boots she couldn't reach the gillyweed on the second to top shelf.

Harry reached over her shoulder and gave it to her.

"Thanks, 'Arry" Estelle said breathlessly.

Snape saw this and frowned, regretting his decision. This was probably going to blow up the classroom.

"'Arry, it's clockwise, not counter" Estelle said as she grabbed Harry's arm and turned it in the right direction.

They both breathed in breathlessly, and smiled.

When they finished Snape approached their cauldron, bracing himself.

What he didn't expect was perfection.

"Potter, your partner must be excellent at Potions because you are dreadful; this is an O" Snape said, smirking at the pink potion.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Estelle put her hand on his and mouthed, 'no' silently.

He didn't say anything, but certainly was happy at the way things turned out for him at Potions. Now it was one of his favorite classes.

He noticed Estelle still had her hand on his, and she blushed and tried to pull away but Harry didn't let her, which made her blush harder.

Hermione noticed this and smiled for the pair.

Snape came back to collect to potion, and noticed Estelle's hand on Harry's.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, and Estelle whipped her hand back to her side and stared at the potion which Snape was bottling up.

When the bell rang Snape asked Estelle to stay back.

"Miss Fromay, do not make me regret my seating choice, because you need to focus, no matter how good you are" he said sternly.

Estelle stared at the ground and said something like, 'yes professor'.

"And Miss Fromay, I do understand what it is like to be a teenager" he said and with that he dismissed Estelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Estelle stood in the Potions classroom, totally surprised. Having Snape find out that she liked Harry isn't exactly perfect.

Estelle walked out slightly baffled.

Hermione had waited for her. She must have noticed Estelle looked slightly upset, so she said, "Hey, I'm just as good as Harry" as she waited for Estelle to walk with her.

Estelle blushed. "I know" she said and then she couldn't help it. She spilled the whole story.

"Snape said _that_?" Hermione asked at the end.

"God, was so embarrassed, he has no right to do zat! To kill me with embarrassment!" Estelle cried.

Several boys stared at her as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey, what's your name again, because I'm pretty sure it's 'Beautiful'" one Ravenclaw asked.

"Shut your piehole before I hex your face into fleas!" Estelle said, turning away with Hermione.

"You know French is the language of love?" A Slytherin asked Estelle.

"Put a sock in it" Estelle said and she huffed.

They walked up to Harry and Ron, who were waiting outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Umbridge is evil, so try not to get a detention" Hermione says to me and she frowned nervously.

They walked in.

Umbridge focused on the pretty black-haired girl. "From Beuxbatons?" she asked.

Estelle nodded and took her seat next to Hermione, which Umbridge allowed.

"Now, today we will learn how to fight an Unforgivable curse!" Umbridge said brightly.

Estelle pulled out her wand.

"Oh, dear! No, no, child! Wands away!" Umbridge cried in her over-girly voice.

Estelle frowned, and kept her wand out.

"We shall read, and learn how to fight these curses _theoretically_!" Umbridge said, hands on her hips.

"But, how will we have practice? Zat is not right! Reading textbook won't help us fight against a Death Eater!" Estelle said, standing up.

"You shall not need to practice, Miss Fromay!" Umbridge said loudly. "Now put your wand away!"

"Zis is not right! Do you expect me to read from a book, if a Death Eater attacks me?" Estelle said, eyes narrowing.

"Miss Fromay! There are no Death Eaters out there! You don't have to be afraid of being attacked!" Umbridge said, getting annoyed with the French girl.

"Oh yes, I shouldn't be afraid of the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort! Because I read a stupid book!" Estelle yelled.

"Stop!" Umbridge shrieked.

Estelle had crossed a boundary.

"The Dark Lord has NOT come back!" Umbridge said staring right at the girl.

"You're mistaken, Professor!" Estelle screamed at the evil lady.

"Detention, Fromay!" Umbridge said calmly. "Let's see how mistaken I am about that"

Estelle didn't sit.

"She's not wrong, Professor!" Harry said, getting up from his seat.

"Sit DOWN, Potter!" Umbridge screamed.

"Voldemort has come back!" Estelle said, glaring at Umbridge.

"No he hasn't!" Umbridge shouted.

"I saw it myself!" Harry yelled.

"Detention for you too, Mister Potter! Both of you, my office at six!" she said, and Estelle and Harry both finally sat down.

When the lesson finished Estelle pulled Harry aside.

"Thanks, 'Arry, I just can't stand zat she's not teaching us anything!" Estelle said, still a little mad.

"Don't worry about it, Estelle" he said smiling at the girl. He turned away, but then walked back to Estelle.

"Um, we'll talk after detention" Harry said and walked away blushing.

Estelle smiled, and Hermione and she set off for their next class.

When it was time for detention, Harry walked with Estelle to Umbridge's office.

"'Arry, I'm sorry I got you into zis" Estelle said, stopping him.

He shook his head. "I would've said something anyway" he said smiling.

The walked in and tried not to look at each other.

"You know what to do, Potter" the toad said and passed Harry a quill and some parchment.

She did the same to Estelle.

"Write I must not tell lies and keeping writing it" Umbridge said, and as soon as Estelle started writing, she knew something was wrong.

The ink on the paper was blood-red, until Estelle realized it was her blood form scars on her head. She could barely take it by the time Umbridge let them go.

Estelle winced as she felt her right hand.

"Is she allowed to do zis?" Estelle asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "But you just have to deal with it. I think Hermione has something to fix it up, though" he said as they both climbed through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Ron probably went to bed because there was nobody in the Common room.

"Estelle, I have a Defense against the Dark Arts club to teach people who to defend themselves, so if you ever want to…" he trailed off.

"I would love to come!" she said brightly.

Then she collapsed onto an armchair to do her homework.

"'Arry, I think I left my Potions book up in my dorm, can I just borrow yours?" Estelle asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Estelle came and sat next to him in his armchair, they were a little crushed, but they really didn't mind.

Estelle's hair fell over the book, so Harry brushed it off and put his arm around her.

Estelle smiled, and both of them worked on homework, and then they finished, so tired.

Harry was leaning on the chair, and Estelle was leaning on Harry and they were smiling in their sleep.

It was then, once again, Hermione came down form the girl's dorm.

She knew she shouldn't wake them, but if the Gryffindors found them in the morning, they would freak.

"Um, guys?" Hermione asked.

They both woke with a start and smiled at each other, and then realized Hermione was in the room.

Harry blushed but Estelle smiled.

"'Ermione!" she said.

"I really shouldn't have woken you up, but this _is _the common room, where Lavender and Parvati will be in the morning so I thought I could save you from the horribleness of being the school's gossip" Hermione said.

It was then Harry realized Hermione knew about him and Estelle.

"Hermione… you don't mind going back up, do you?" Estelle asked sweetly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started back up the stair. No way was she interfering in her friend's love life.

Estelle smiled at Harry.

"Déjà vu" Estelle said as she leaned back onto Harry.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you, what did Snape want?" Harry asked.

Estelle frowned. "Um… he told me to focus, and then reminded me 'e was a teenager once, it was really embarrassing" Estelle told Harry.

"That's a little scary" Harry said.

"I know" Estelle said and leaned back, and snuggled up to Harry, who really didn't mind.

They stayed there for about half an hour, and then finally went back up to their dorms.

"Estelle! What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Not for you to know" Estelle said and climbed into bed.

Hermione frowned, figuring she'd get it out of Estelle later.


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle woke up the next morning, and rushed downstairs, she was sooooo late! It was because she was down in the common room with Harry until Hermione woke her up.

"Estelle! There are ten minutes until Transfiguration! Let's go!" she shrieked as she dragged me out of the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"What about breakfast?" she asked, she was starving.

Hermione shoved toast towards her and Estelle devoured it thankfully.

All of them rushed to the classroom at top speed.

The slid into their seats about half a minute before McGonagall came in.

"Nearly late" Hermione said under her breath to Estelle.

"Today we will be turning pillows into clothes!" McGonagall said brightly, and passed out pillows.

Hermione and Estelle were the first ones to finish their work.

Estelle said turned her plain white pillow into a sparkling white blouse with a diamond studded collar.

"Professor, you don't mind if I keep this, do you?" Estelle asked.

"No problem, Miss Fromay" she said.

Estelle smiled and turned to look at what Hermione had made.

Hermione made a simple t-shirt, but seemed very pleased.

"Seeing as you two are done, why don't you help Potter and Weasley because they're not doing so well, and the girls happily went to do so.

"Harry, what is that?" Estelle asked, giggling at what seemed to be a mess of cloth.

With her help it was then a white t-shirt.

"Wonderful, Potter" McGonagall said as she looked at it. She turned it back into a pillow and picked it up.

"Where did you get that?" Lavender squealed at Estelle's beautiful white top she was holding.

"I made zis, and McGonagall said I could keep it" she said proudly.

Harry smiled at her Fleur-like attitude. She was practically veela, that's how pretty she was, he thought.


End file.
